


save a horse, fuck a cowboy

by ryukie



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bondage, Exhibitionism, F/M, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Marking, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Slinger, Semi-Public Sex, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukie/pseuds/ryukie
Summary: Kate has been failing in trials recently, luckily Slinger is there to help her out.
Relationships: Kate Denson/Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	save a horse, fuck a cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful people of the dead by baelight server for inspiring me to write this fic!! Join the server here: https://discord.gg/KGaWndtx and join the slinger cult today (DO IT. We're all friendly & super horny lol) Also thank you to No Chill Spine Chill Gamer for beta reading & helping me out, you were a treat :D Anyways, I hope you enjoy my fic !!<3

Kate opened her brilliant blue eyes as they met the fields of Coldwind Farm. She cautiously began to make her way through the sea of corn, her eyes sweeping across the landscape, searching for a generator to work on. 

Kate gnawed her lip anxiously as she approached a generator and began working on it. She had been...failing in trials recently. She was unable to run a killer as effectively as she usually could; the jarring pain of being hooked became even more unbearable over time as she felt herself slipping even more with each tortuous trial that passed. 

As she lost herself to her thoughts, her hand slipped on a wire she was trying to connect, causing the generator to abruptly blow up in her face, startling her out of her mind. She yelped and jumped back, crossing her arms across her face while clenching her eyes tight in a desperate attempt to shield herself from the flying sparks. She cursed to herself softly as she heard the ominous sound of a heartbeat approaching, the killer was coming over to her. Quickly, she bolted. Her blonde hair whipped around her wildly as she ran for it, never pausing even once to look behind to see which killer was chasing after her. She barely hopped over the window of the killer shack before a loud bang ricochet across the gloomy field. 

A second later and Kate felt a sharp pain bust through her chest.

She screamed shrilly as a scorching pain blossomed in her abdomen. She barely had any time to react before she registered she was being dragged backwards. Back to the killer, and into defeat. Kate struggled as best as she could, even trying to drag her feet into the ground but to no avail. The heartbeat only grew louder as she was dragged back, a signal of death. She yelped suddenly as a sharp object connected with her back, digging into her vulnerable flesh as she hit the ground hard, whimpering in pain. 

She heard a deep, throaty chuckle behind her, then the click of a gun. She whimpered softly again, praying that this time she was hooked it wouldn’t hurt so bad. She went limp as she felt herself get picked up, she had no fight left in her to struggle. She was slung over the killer’s shoulder and after walking a few paces the Deathslinger stopped and dropped Kate back onto the ground. 

“My my...givin’ up already girlie?” a deep voice came from right next to her ear causing Kate to gasp. Deathslinger. She hadn’t encountered him before, though she had heard about him from the other survivors. They had told the others at the campfire about his terrifying harpoon gun, and his eerie laugh; and how he could reel you in from metres away. Another chuckle came.

“Gettin’ lost in that pretty lil’ head of yours, eh?” he whispered in her ear as Kate shivered softly. She could practically _hear_ the smirk in his voice. She froze suddenly as she felt him press his nose into her head and inhale deeply. Her eyes widened as the Deathslinger groaned softly into her hair. She felt a huge hand grab her hair, none too gently, as Deathslinger’s hand ran through the soft silky strands. He moaned and pushed his head into her hair harder, getting caught up in her delicious scent. 

“Ya put up such a fight before...ya deserve a little reward don’t ya think?” the cowboy spoke softly in her ear, the leer in his voice evident. Kate shook her head rapidly but she knew her body was screaming otherwise. How long had it been since she felt the touch of another? Her bottom lip trembled slightly, her eyes falling shut on their own accord as tears threatened to spill out. 

She suddenly felt a rough hand grab her chin and yank her head up.  
“ _Look at me_.” Deathslinger hissed as the grip around her chin tightened. Her eyes shot open as she came face to face with the cowboy. Though she would never admit it, she couldn’t deny that he certainly was attractive. His long silky grey hair and shining eyes had an appeal she couldn’t quite place. His muscles flexing deliciously under his shirt and long, tattered coat. Kate swallowed nervously as she continued to stare at the killer, desire slowly replacing her fear. 

...It couldn’t hurt to sleep with a killer once, could it? She had been pent up for far too long and it would be significantly better than being hooked again. However...she shivered slightly as she eyed the dried bloodstains on his clothes, the blood of her friends. This was a man that’d hurt and killed her fellow survivors. Sleeping with him would only be a stab in the back to them. She couldn’t do this to them, but she felt herself slipping again. She was so _tired_ of being chased. Tired of being hunted down over and over again only to be killed time after time. She needed a break from it all, and it seemed that this was it. 

Gulping nervously, she hesitantly opened her mouth as she glanced down at the ground and mumbled out a soft, “Yes.”

Immediately, there was a change in the cowboy’s expression. His face broke into a predatory grin and he leered at her. 

“Ya made the right choice, songbird.” was all he said before he picked up his deposited weapon and flipped Kate onto her stomach. Before she could ask what he was doing, he nicked Kate’s shirt with the tip of his harpoon gun and cleanly sliced away her clothes along with her underwear. She yelped as the tip of the gun grazed the smooth skin of her stomach, leaving beads of blood in its wake. The Deathslinger growled at this and immediately knelt down, his tongue coming out to lap at the blood. Kate gasped and tried to cover her naked form, her face heating up as they were still in the middle of a trial and anyone could walk in on them, though she couldn’t deny she loved the feeling of the cowboy’s tongue against her skin. 

“Umm...Mr Deathslinger...sir?” she called out softly causing the cowboy to immediately sit up and look at her with a strange glint in his eyes.

“Call me Caleb, songbird,” he said slowly as he stared at Kate as if he were in a trance. 

“Caleb…” Kate mumbled the name out, slightly surprised at the fact that killers had names. They seemed too inhumane...too deformed, to have names. As if a switch had been flipped, Caleb was immediately upon her, kissing and biting at her neck with a newfound urgency as Kate moaned and threw her hands around his neck. 

“Wait- ahh~ Caleb!” Kate whined as she arched her back across the cool dirt. The cowboy growled at this and grabbed her hips in a bruising grip, grinding against her naked body desperately. 

“The way you say my name...is so sweet...my lil’ songbird,” Caleb said gruffly in between the kisses as Kate felt his hard-on press against her belly. In the distance, Kate heard the sound of generators popping and she froze. She’d forgotten that they were still in a trial, and anyone- her _friends_ could walk in on them.

“W-wait,” Kate said hastily as she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away. The former bounty hunter grumbled, but reluctantly sat up and glared at her, clearly not happy with the sudden interruption. 

“Well, what is it?” he said sharply. Kate looked away and bit her lip nervously. 

“I-I’m cold, and anyone could walk in on us.” Kate stammered out as she eyed him warily, hoping he would understand her discomfort. 

Caleb sat there for a while, staring at Kate with an unreadable expression on his face. After a while of his staring, Kate shifted uncomfortably and just as she opened her mouth to say something, Caleb shrugged his overcoat off. He gently pulled Kate to his chest and slid her arms through the too-long sleeves while Kate gawked at him, confused. Before she had time to register what had just happened, Caleb slid an arm underneath her and lifted her into his arms. 

He proceeded to carry Kate bridal style towards the direction of the killer shack while Kate stared up at him, half confused and half turned on at how effortlessly he had lifted her. Soon Kate found herself being gently set down and to her surprise, as she looked around she realised they were in a back corner of the basement. 

Kate stared up at Caleb as he squatted in front of her, unhooking his gun from his side. She watched in fascination as he pulled out the chain from his gun until it was fully detached before he looked back at her. 

“I’m going to tie you up,” he said gruffly. Kate gulped nervously. It was a statement, not a question. She nodded.

He proceeded to wrap the chain around her, although he was oddly gentle. He wrapped the chain around her chest and thighs, making sure her legs were spread wide open. Once he was satisfied with his work, he clipped the end of the chain to the wall and stood back to admire his handiwork. Kate flushed a deep red as she realised how…revealing this position was.

Caleb seemed pleased as he hummed to himself contentedly, his prominent hardon only proving the point more. 

Caleb rummaged through his pocket and produced a stick of tobacco, putting it in his mouth as he chewed on it while Kate watched wide-eyed. After a few moments of chewing, he walked towards Kate and knelt down in front of her, and he spat the tobacco mixed with his saliva onto her bare pussy causing Kate to gasp and squirm. He smirked at this and rubbed his fingers against her clit, pushing the spit around as he leaned in.

“Ya like that don’t ya songbird?” he said teasingly as he pressed two fingers into her vagina, Kate shaking in her bindings from the pleasure. 

“Y-yes!” Kate moaned as he pumped his calloused fingers in and out, taking his time to drag the pads of his fingers along her inner walls. 

Just as Kate was getting lost in the pleasure, she snapped her head in the direction of the stairs as she heard footsteps thumping above them. Someone was coming. Caleb tilted his head up and eyed the wooden floorboards above them, his grey eyebrows furrowing together slightly. 

He got up and reached for The Redeemer, his face clouding with anger. Not hesitating to react, Kate grabbed his arm, tugging him so that he would face her. 

“Please no- you can hurt me if you want but don’t hurt them.” her voice quivered, gazing frantically at him- searching his eyes for a hint of sympathy. He paused for a moment, staring at her before swearing under his breath and placing his weapon on the floor.  
“Fine,” he said, his voice dangerously soft. “Scream for help however and I won’t hesitate to slaughter ya little survivor friends in front of ya.” he hissed at her angrily, bits of spit landing on Kate’s face as she flinched and nodded hastily, her body shaking slightly. They sat there for a while, waiting in bated breath. The footsteps shuffled slowly, stepping on the top step which creaked in response. For a moment, Kate swore her heart had stopped however, thankfully, the footsteps retreated, Kate only breathing again once she was certain they were gone. 

“I thought the bastard would never leave,” Caleb grumbled to himself before he turned his head to look back at Kate, a devilish grin on his face as he took in her frightened form. The fear in her face caused his dick to twitch slightly. 

“For a scared lil’ birdie, you're positively drippin’ doll,” Caleb said, amusement present in his voice. Kate opened her mouth to dispute this but instead let out a squeak as she felt his fingers enter her again. “I think ya could just cum from my fingers alone, songbird.” causing Kate to moan as the killer chuckled before he stopped suddenly as his eyes narrowed at something on her inner thigh, a darkness clouded his expression. 

“Who’s Jerome?” Caleb hissed through his teeth as he glared at Kate. 

Kate slapped herself mentally. Why hadn’t she gotten rid of the tattoo? 

“He’s my ex-boyfriend,” she said bitterly as she was reminded of unpleasant memories of him. However, she had no time to relive her memories as she was snapped out of it by Caleb leaning down and biting the flesh the tattoo was engraved into. She choked as the killer angrily bit down on the tattoo repeatedly. He only paused to grab his gun as Kate gawked, anxious for what was about to happen.

“Let this be a reminder of who you _really_ belong to,” he whispered angrily as he proceeded to carve into her flesh. Kate cried out in pain and shut her eyes tight, her legs shaking at the pain. After a few excruciating moments, it was finally over. Kate cracked open an eye and looked down. There, in blood dripping letters, was the word ‘CALEB’. 

As she sat there in shock, she felt strong hands encircle her throat and squeezed warningly. 

“If I ever see the bastard, I will make you watch me kill him over and over again. That’s a promise, girlie,” he growled before he plunged his fingers back inside Kate. 

Kate had her eyes shut tight as she moaned every so often. It had been far too long since she’d last felt like this, and Caleb’s voice- god his _voice_ was so _hot_ \- and his possessiveness- she felt like she could orgasm already. She ground down on Caleb’s fingers, desperate for more as she whimpered. She needed more. Suddenly the fingers were retracted and something cool was pressed against her vagina, causing her eyes to shoot open as she looked down. Caleb’s gun was now resting vertically against her pussy. 

“Clench ya legs together,” Caleb ordered and Kate hastily did so, clamping her legs around the gun, wondering what was about to happen. Caleb stood up and walked back, and it was then that Kate noticed he had undone his pants and was stroking his cock.

He observed her naked, tied-up body for a few moments, stroking his dick to full hardness, his breathing slightly uneven as he took in the view that was solely for his eyes.

“Grind on it.” 

And so Kate did. She pressed her legs as hard as she could against the gun and ground on the cool metal, panting as she stared at Caleb who was staring right back at her. Her chest heaved up and down as she desperately moved her hips, eager to get more friction against the metal and chase her release. The gun slowly became coated with her wetness, making it harder to get a hold of it without it slipping. She was properly turned on now. Watching Caleb pump his long, girthy cock while he watched her grind against his weapon...she shivered deliciously. It did things to her. 

“P-please, a-ah! C-Caleb!” Kate moaned, feeling that she was on the edge of her release. All of a sudden, the gun was ripped from between her legs and she cried out. 

“Beg for it girlie,” Caleb said as he stood above her, an evil smile on his face as he watched her thrash around. “Beg me to let ya cum.”

“A-ah, p-please Caleb! I want to cum so bad, please just let me cum-” Kate babbled frantically as tears pricked at her eyes. She shrieked suddenly as she dragged across the floor and stopped thrashing when she felt something prodding at her anus. 

She gawked as she looked down and saw that the tip of the cowboy’s harpoon gun was _at the entrance of her anus_.

“Hmmm, is that what ya want girlie?” the Deathslinger grinned dangerously at her as he dragged the tip of his gun across her anus repeatedly. Kate gasped and winced when she felt it catch on the rim of her hole before it was pulled away. 

“N-no,” she said shakily. Though she wouldn’t admit it, the idea of Caleb taking her with his weapon sounded…strangely appealing. 

Immediately, she felt a hand grip her hair harshly and she yelped as she was pulled towards Caleb so that his mouth was against his ear.

“Then be specific, bitch.” he growled roughly.

Kate gulped and tried again, “Please take me with your cock, please just fuck my pussy with your cock so I can cum-” Kate had no time to finish her sentence before she let out a loud groan as Caleb thrust his cock inside her with one fluid movement. 

He set an animalistic pace, skin slapping against skin as he gripped her blonde hair and pulled, causing Kate to moan loudly. Kate slung her arms around Caleb’s neck and pulled him down into a bruising kiss. At first, Caleb froze, unsure how to react, but after collecting himself; he eagerly returned the kiss, a rough hand cupping Kate’s chin so he could deepen the kiss. 

Neither of them lasted very long, Kate reached her peak after mere minutes with Caleb soon following as he came inside her. They both sat there, panting heavily as they tried to collect themselves. After a while, Caleb slowly pulled out of Kate and groaned at the sight of his cum leaking out. 

Caleb then stood up, tucked his dick back into his pants and unclipped the chain from the wall, gently removing the chain from around Kate and loaded it back into his gun. He glanced at Kate and smirked, impressed at his handiwork as Kate sat there, utterly debauched with no energy to move. 

“Ya were a real treat songbird, I hope to see ya around soon, my doll,” he said, giving Kate a sleazy grin, turned around and left the basement. 

Kate just sat there, trying to recount the events that had transpired just moments ago before she remembered something. She was still wearing his coat.


End file.
